


No.9

by orphan_account



Series: Cockles porn [9]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: (kind of), Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1362478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It was already posted on Em's tumblr. I write;she post it with some sexy pictures, take a look </p>
<p>http://amaelangel.tumblr.com/post/72755171990/illustrated-cockles-ficlet-n-9</p>
<p>Say hi : luvemishacollins.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	No.9

 

After hours and hours of shooting with Jensen, Misha was vibrating. His cock throbbed ever so often when he got a good look at Jensen with this soft 3-day beard. He had to bit his lips while standing directly in front of him, had to get himself to calm down and say those fucking lines he messed up pretty badly today. And with the smirk Jensen throw at him between the shoots, Jensen knows what he does to his co-star. When the director finally called it a day, he was a walking mess.

 

When Misha finally got to his trailer and face palmed the bed he was still hard and knew he was alone tonight because Jen was learning lines with Jay. With a soft huff, Mish rolled onto his back and start shoving his clothes down his legs and over his head until he lied on the bed with only his boxers on. Slowly, he slide his hands over his chest and rub with his thumbs over his sensible nipples until they perked up under the attention and gave him a pleasant buzzing feeling under his skin.

 

With a hard twitch between his legs, he got reminded that he was waiting for release for hours. Waiting for Jensen to sink to his knees to suck him right in front of all those people. But he won’t get that today. Today his hands have to be enough for him. His hands slowly slide over his abs down to his hipbones where he stroke over the hipbone stretched skin. Slowly,ohh so slowly, he strip out his boxers and let them fall onto the ground. Cold air closed around his pulsing dick.

Gripping with one hand he base of his cock, he searched with the other one for lube in the bedside drawer. With a big smile, Misha poured some of the lube in his hand and wait until it warmed up before he spread it out over his cock. He let his eyes slide shut and took a deep breath before he start stroking himself, slipping his thumb over his sensitive head when he stroke upward and dragged his thumb over the big vein under his dick when he slide down. Soon his breath wasn’t calm anymore.

 

Suddenly, his phone played his ringtone which sound loud in the quietness next to Mishas harsh breath and soft moans in the trailer. He bit his lips and reach out for his trousers in which the phone was resting. He got it out and didn’t spare the display a glace before he answers the call. “What?” he snaps, loaded full of sexual frustration and heat in his gut. He heard a sharp intake of a breath and then Jensen’s voice asking. “Are you naked right now?” with a tremor in his voice.

 

Hearing the voice which haunted him the whole day, Misha couldn’t keep himself from reaching to his dick and giving it a stroke. “Why do you ask, Jen?” he said and tried not to sound that devastated. It didn’t seem to work because Jensen laugh softly before speaking again “How far are you? Already slicked your dick up and ready to pound into your hand?” Misha moans softly and bite his lips before saying “Maybe. You don’t deserve the answer you aren’t here.” Jen laugh again “Soon.”

 

Misha groans loud at the thought of Jensen waiting in front of the trailer to finally come in. “When?” “Less that a minute.” Jen answers and Misha tightens the grip on his cock and strokes faster. He spread his legs wider, presenting himself to the next one who comes through the door. He rest the phone on the bed next to him and uses his now free hand to cup his balls and roll them in his hand while he keeps stroking himself. “I need you to suck me now!” he said and moans loud.

 

The door slams open and close and a wild looking Jensen stormed into the room. As soon as Jensen saw how close Misha was, he ends the call and throw everything he wore onto the ground before he leaps onto the bed between Mishs legs. The bed shakes and Misha whimpers. “STOP!” He said and Mishas eyes shut tight before open again. “But..” he mumblers and then let his hands fall away and onto his stomach. “You stare at my beard all day.” Jen said and looked hungry at Misha’s cock.”Tell me why”

 

"Jen." Misha said pleadingly and Jensen just shake his head. "Tell me and you get what you want." Misha groans and rolls his head back on the pillow. "I want to feel it all over my body, want to get beard burn between my tights and on my neck. I want to feel it itch and see the red color for days. Please.." Misha said and try not to buck his hips when Jensen slide his scratchy cheek over the hot head of his cock. "Oh god. Jensen!" he nearly screamed and grasped the bed cover with both hands. "Hush." Jensen mutters and gave a tentative lick over the head of Misha’s cock.

 

 

Then closing a hand around Misha’s cock and stroke it while rubbing his face against his inner thighs. Misha was rolling his head around, breathing out curses while clenching his hands around the bed cover. Jensen smiled and gave those perfect inner thighs a perfect red color before he hoover his lips around the dripping red head of Misha’s dick. “Gonna come, please, Jen. Love you, more please.” Misha begged.

 

Jensen sink down and took more of Mishas cock into his mouth and start sucking hard on it. Misha, who was really close, just close his eyes and came hard. Heat spreading out, his whole body was singing, his legs fell wider apart and his hands relaxed on the bed. Jensen keeps sucking him through the aftershock, milking him until there was nothing left.

 

Jensen let Misha’s spent cock hit his stomach before crawling over Misha’s body until he could place a kiss on Misha’s lips. “Hey.” Before Misha said anything, he could feel something hard and hot against his hips and when he looks down he saw Jensen erection hanging between his legs. “Jen..I can’t move any of my limbs right now.” he mutters and kisses him again. “Fuck my mouth?” he ask and smiled sheepish when Jensen shutters and nods against his mouth.

 

"Why are you already back? I thought you want to go through the script with Jay" "I was to horny to get anything done." Jen told him while he slid on Misha’s chest. Mish let his mouth fall open and lick over his under lip before looking up to Jensen with big eyes.

 

At the sight of Misha, open just for him, Jensen had to groan and bit his lips while he place his hand on Misha’s face and the other on his dick and then sliding his dick into this perfect mouth. He start moving his hips against Misha’s face, sliding deeper into the heat with every trust. “Mhhhh.” he moans and stroke Misha’s cheeks while looking down to him. His blue eyes waters slightly. Hands grasped his ass and started moving him faster into Misha’s mouth. Jensen leans over Mishas head, resting his head against the wall behind the bed and snapped his hips. Heat pooled in his groin, making his peace faster. He hold onto some of Mish hair and hold for his dear life while he came hard down his lovers throat.

 

He slid back and took hold of his cock and spurt his last load all over Misha’s face and hair. Both of them were breathing hard and were covered in sweat and lube and come. Jensen moved away from Misha and walked to the kitchen sink to wet a towel to clean them both up and after he slowly slide the wet towel all over Misha’s flushed skin and over the beard burns. He dropped the wet thing on the ground next to his clothes and got on the bed next to Misha. “Next time, you just rub your fucking face all over me.” Misha said and smiled at him. “I can deal with that.” Jensen laugh and gave Misha a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> It was already posted on Em's tumblr. I write;she post it with some sexy pictures, take a look 
> 
> http://amaelangel.tumblr.com/post/72755171990/illustrated-cockles-ficlet-n-9
> 
> Say hi : luvemishacollins.tumblr.com


End file.
